


Naughty

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response fic to the naughty chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

Anderson flipped open his laptop and grinned when he saw the instant message from Jon blinking in the system tray. He clicked on it to open it up.

'The naughty chair? You like the naughty chair?'

He grinned to himself. He knew Jon wouldn't of let that comment pass by. 'I think it would be an effective deterrent for naughty behavior."

'And just whose naughty behavior are you trying to deter?'

'Obviously, I wouldn't be trying to deter my behavior so that leaves only one person.'

'I don't think so, Anderson Hays Cooper. I don't misbehave.'

'Oh, I think so, Jonathan Stewart Leibowitz.'

'Wanna bet?'

'Of course.'

'Your place half and hour after your show.'

'And what is the bad behavior?'

'Coming first.'

Anderson closed the laptop as Jon disappeared from instant messenger. He didn’t know if he wanted to win or lose this bet. All he did know that it was going to be a very interesting evening. He turned back to camera and smiled. Now all he had to do was make it through the rest of the broadcast.


End file.
